1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved laser pet toy for the exercise and amusement of a pet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many pet toys involve motion because it is a known fact that pets, particularly cats, are attracted to moving objects. It is also a known fact that cats are attracted to LASER (light amplification by stimulated emission of radiation) beams. Unfortunately, to operate most pet toys, the owner must use repetitive motions over long periods of time to keep the interest of the cat. These repeated movements over an extended time can cause soreness, strain and even pain for the owner""s fingers, wrists, elbow and hand. Prior art of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,036.
To operate the laser pet toy disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,036 the owner must continuously press the trigger switch with his/her fingers while, at the same time, move his/her hand, wrist and elbow in a repeated motion so that the cat will chase the laser beam around the room. Since such movement is strenuous and hurtful to the owner""s ligaments, the cat""s activity is usually stopped long before the cat wants the activity to end. This results in an unused toy.
Other patent disclosures do address the issue of providing continuous motion without straining the owner""s ligaments rather effectively, but these devices require the cat to play with the actual toy itself which becomes a safety issue to both pet and owner. Given that a cat""s natural predatory instinct includes pouncing and jumping on its prey until its prey is lifeless, the toy is usually broken. These small broken pieces may easily cause a choking hazard to the pet. Prior art of this type is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,771 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,223. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,223, the cat should only be playing with the light image being projected from the pet toy, but since the cat will also be seeing the moving members of the device and since the toy is positioned on the floor or hanging from a door knob, it will be within the cat""s reach to pounce and jump on the toy itself. This will result in a broken toy. Another safety concern arises when the device is left stationed on the floor causing the owner to trip and fall over it.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,223 does address the issue of providing continuous motion without causing strain to the owner""s ligaments, however, the device is designed to project an image primarily onto the ceiling and walls rather than the floor which does not take into consideration the natural instincts of a cat. A cat""s natural instinct is to ensue chase until it catches its prey which, in this disclosure, is a beam of light. In order for the cat to capture the beam of light, the pet will climb the drapes, the walls and the furniture. While this may provide exercise and amusement to the cat, the owner will be frustrated and unhappy. This will result in an unused toy.
Another limitation to U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,223 is its high cost to manufacture with regard to its materials, especially the computer chip or integrated circuit. The programmed computer chip determines the randomness of the light source thereby making it an essential member of the device. Consumers will not pay high prices for pet toys, therefore, a need does exist for a stand alone laser pet toy that is economical to produce thereby making it economically available to consumers.
Yet another limitation to U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,223 is that the only pattern it provides is a circular motion, whether it be on the ceiling, wall or floor. A toy must be able to provide both a linear and a circular pattern of randomness in varying directions in order to keep a pet entertained for long periods of time.
Each of these disclosures is subject to the limitations discussed above, thereby making none of the prior art pet toys entirely satisfactory. Thus, there exists a need for an improved laser pet toy that overcomes, in combination, all of the limitations heretoforementioned above. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved laser pet toy that entertains pets, especially cats, without causing soreness and strain to the owner""s ligaments. There is a further need for a stand alone pet toy which appears self-animated and does not require the device to be within the pet""s reach thereby addressing safety concerns. And yet a further need exists for a low cost laser pet toy that provides both a circular and linear randomness motion in a range that is beneficial to a cat""s natural predatory instinct as well as environmentally suitable to the pet owner.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved laser pet toy which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
In the preferred embodiment, the housing unit has a transparent window situated in the front wall. Within the housing unit is a laser source which reflects a laser beam into the first of two mirrors. The mirrors are positioned in such a way that the reflection from the first mirror forecasts the beam into the second mirror with the second mirror then projecting its reflection through the window thus making the beam appear on the floor. The circular and linear randomness of the pattern is provided by a series of arms with each series independently pivoting a different mirror.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the preferred embodiment in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved laser pet toy which has all the advantages of the prior art pet devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a new and improved laser pet device to exercise and entertain pets, in particular, cats.
It is another object of the invention to provide a stand alone laser pet toy designed to keep the interest of the pet without causing soreness and strain to the owner""s ligaments.
It is another object of the invention to provide a stand alone pet toy which can maintain its position out-of reach of the pet while the device is engaging the pet in exercise activity thus creating a safer environment for the pet and its owner.
It is another object of the invention to provide a stand alone pet toy that exhibits a random range of motion that satisfies both the predatory instincts of the pet as well as taking into consideration the pet owner""s needs.
It is another object of the invention to provide a laser pet toy that can exhibit a random range of motion yet still be manufactured at a low cost thereby making the device economically available to consumers.
It is another object of the invention to provide a stand alone pet toy that exhibits a random range of movement which includes both circular and linear motion.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved pet toy comprising a housing comprising a laser source which projects a laser beam into a mirror. In turn, the mirror forecasts the beam through a transparent window set in the housing and projects the beam onto an opaque surface. The random movement of the beam is provided by the motion of the mirror which is driven by a motor and a plurality of members.
For the purpose of clarifying the nature of the present invention, one exemplary embodiment of the invention is illustrated in the hereinbelowdescribed figures of the accompanying drawings and is described in detail hereinafter. It is to be taken as representative of the multiple embodiments of the invention which lie within the scope of the invention.